galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Kwanmis
Kwamis are sprite-like, "abstract" creatures that give certain power to people with Miraculouses, transforming them into animal-themed super beings that appear in the French animated superhero series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Known kwamis Tikki Tikki is the kwami of creation. She inhabits the wearer's earrings for them to become a ladybug-themed superhero. The current holder of the Ladybug Miraculous is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Plagg Plagg is the kwami of destruction. He inhabits the wearer's ring for them to become a cat-themed superhero. The current holder of the Cat Miraculous is Adrien Agreste. Nooroo Nooroo is the kwami of transmission. He inhabits the wearer's brooch for them to become a butterfly-themed superhero. The current holder of the Butterfly Miraculous is Gabriel Agreste, though he uses his powers for evil. Wayzz Wayzz is the kwami of protection. He inhabits the wearer's bracelet for them to become a turtle-themed superhero. The current holder of the Turtle Miraculous is Master Fu, and occasionally, Nino Lahiffe. Trixx Trixx is the kwami of illusion. He inhabits the wearer's necklace for them to become a fox-themed superhero. The current holder of the Fox Miraculous is Alya Césaire. Pollen Pollen is the kwami of subjection. She inhabits the wearer's comb for them to become a bee-themed superhero. The current holder of the Bee Miraculous is Chloé Bourgeois. Duusu Duusu is the kwami of the Peacock Miraculous. She inhabits the wearer's brooch for them to become a peacock-themed superhero. The current holder of the Peacock Miraculous is Mayura, though she uses her powers for evil. Sass Sass is the kwami of repetition and the de-facto leader of the kwamis inside the miracle box. He inhabits the wearer's bangle for them to become a snake-themed superhero. The current holder of the Snake Miraculous is Luka Couffaine. Mullo Mullo is the kwami of Multiplication. They made their debut in "Sandboy". Fluff Fluff is the kwami of time. She inhabits the wearer's pocket watch for them to become a rabbit-theme superhero. The current holder of the Rabbit Miraculous is Alix Kubdel. Longg Longg is the kwami of the Dragon Miraculous. He inhabits the wearer's choker for them to become a dragon-themed superhero. The current holder of the Dragon Miraculous is Kagami Tsurugi. Ziggy Ziggy is the kwami of the Goat Miraculous. She made her debut in "Sandboy". Xuppu Xuppu is the kwami of jubilation. He inhabits the wearer's circlet for them to become a monkey-themed superhero. The current holder of the Monkey Miraculous is Lê Chiên Kim. Daizzi Daizzi is the kwami of the Pig Miraculous. They made their debut in "Sandboy". Orikko Orikko is the kwami of the Rooster Miraculous. They made their debut in "Sandboy". Barkk Barkk is the kwami of the Dog Miraculous. She made her debut in "Sandboy". Stompp Stompp is the kwami of the Ox Miraculous. She made her debut in "Sandboy". Kaalki Kaalki is the kwami of space. She inhabits the wearer's chest pin for them to become a horse-themed superhero. The current holder of the Horse Miraculous is Max Kanté. Roaar Roaar is the kwami of the Tiger Miraculous. He made his debut in "Sandboy".